What next?
by FanBook101
Summary: So... we know what happened 19 years after the war ended... but what about what happened right after it ended? How did H/G happen? What about the Dursleys? What about... etc. Here's my version. First fic, cut me some slack. Title might change...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling... sadly.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>The war was over. Lord Voldemort was dead. Many were lost, but not in vain. Peace reigned over the wizarding world.<p>

One would've thought Harry Potter would be relaxing at the moment, resting peacefully for the first time in ages.

_But what about the Dursleys? _He kept thinking. _I have to go and find them, tell them everything's okay now._

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked him, noticing his thoughtful face.

"Eh? Oh. I was thinking about my uncle and his family," he said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"What about them?" Ginny asked, curious.

"Well I have to find them, and tell them that they don't need to hide anymore. And, I don't know if I'll live with them again. I don't even know where they are right now."

He thought on his words. He hadn't thought of that last bit… where were they?

And was he actually thinking of living with them? Again?

"You could live with us," Ginny said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Mom wouldn´t say no."

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

"You know what?" Ginny said after a moment.

"What?"

"It's a beautiful night. With all the stars shining."

_Well, that was random._

"Yeah. It is."

They stayed in silence for a minute until Harry blurted. "I'm really sorry about Fred."

Ginny took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah, me too. But you know what?"

"What?"

"The aurors will catch all those Death Eaters. And they will pay for all the people they killed and tortured."

Harry smiled at Ginny's words. She sounded so confident, she didn't even sound afraid anymore. It was nice to know that they lived peacefully now.

"Yes, but this doesn´t outweigh all the harm," Harry blurted.

_Why did I just say that?_ He thought.

"Don´t be sad Harry."

_So now she's the one comforting me? Odd…_

Harry suddenly became sad for some reason.

He knew he wanted to tell Ginny how he felt. Now, he could do it because they weren't in danger.

_But what if she's moved on?_

That was the one thought keeping him from saying anything. It'd been so long since they'd broken up, he didn't know how she felt about him anymore. She most likely saw him as a brother, nothing more.

He decided to move away from that topic. That's something to think about alone with a lot of time on his hands.

He thought back on the Dursleys. He could ask Mr. Weasley where they were. He was unlikely to know, but it was a decent possibility.

Harry and Ginny suddenly heard footsteps and turned to see who was coming. They saw Ron and Hermione walking down the corridor leading to the gardens, where Harry and Ginny were sitting.

"Hi guys," Hermione said.

"Hey," Harry and Ginny answered at the same time.

"Everything okay Hermione?" Harry asked. She seemed a bit… giddy.

"Perfect," she answered with a big smile.

"Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Never better," he answered, displaying a lopsided grin.

_Right… something's going on between those two,_ Harry thought. _Guess I'll find out later._

"What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I was walking over to the Great Hall, and I found Harry here along the way. So I decided to stick around a bit," answered Ginny.

Harry was wondering why Ginny was on her way to the Great Hall if the dinner had finished an hour ago. Was she going to see someone? No, because she wouldn't have stopped to sit here with him.

"Why you were walking to the Great Hall if dinner finished an hour ago?" Harry asked.

"Well… not exactly to the Great Hall. Well yes, I was supposed to see Seamus he asked me if we could meet there but then I saw you here and I prefer to stay with you," Ginny said timidly.

_Oh Merlin, she preferred to be with me, with me._

"Oh, okay."

"You know?" Ron said. "It's getting late. We should go back, the other might be looking for us by now."

"He's right," Hermione said.

_Never thought I'd hear Hermione say that…_

They all got up and started walking back to the dorms. Harry was on cloud nine. Ginny ditched Seamus to be with him!

All in all, Harry returned to the Gryffindor tower in a much better mood than when he left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Ok, first ff I write it but it was... emm not so good so a friend helped me with it. Hope you like it.**

_Friend that helped her here :D_

_So... I'm here. :P I dunno why I'm writing this... I just am :P_

_So yeah... same as FanBook101's AN. Hope you liked it! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello guys here's the chapter 2 hope you like it, next one next week. **

**p.d: I don't own anything!**

**bye :D**

Chapter 2

The next morning when Harry woke up, he realized he didn't have any nightmares. Ever since Voldemort's death, he'd been sleeping a lot better, thus, he'd been in a pretty good mood lately.

Harry started to look for his glasses, lazily patting around his nightstand with one hand.

He suddenly hit something, making it fall and break. He found his glasses and sat up, looking for the broken object. It'd been an empty glass of water. He looked around to make sure he didn't wake anyone with the noise, and then whispered a spell to fix the glass.

_Looks like everyone felt like sleeping in. Huh. _

He was about to lay back down and go back to sleep, when someone called his name.

"Harry?" Ron's groggy voice mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing? It's early!" Ron whined.

Harry chuckled. "Well Ron first of all, it's not really early. It's 11 a.m."

"Oh... Right. I knew that."

Harry laughed, and then laughed harder when he heard Ron's yawn.

"Sleep a little longer, Ron. It's Saturday anyways."

"Yeah, that sounds nice..."

And with that, Ron started snoring.

Harry shook his head and opened the bathroom door. He took a quick shower and dressed in muggle clothes. Then, he walked out of his room, noticing everyone else was still asleep.

He went down to the common room, where a few people were already gathered. He walked outside and made his way to the Great Hall to see if anyone else was up yet.

There weren't many people in the Great Hall. A group of five Slytherins, two Ravenclaws, seven Hufflepuffs, and in about ten Gryffindoors, including Ginny.

Harry walked over to sit by Ginny. "Hey," he said.

"Hi Harry," she said with a smile.

-Hi Ginny.-I smile back- You aren't sleeping.

-Yeah, it's a beautiful day to waste it staying in bed. Don't you think?

-Yes, you are right. You already ate?

-Yes, but I can stay here with you. 'cause everyone is sleeping. Boooring.

-Yes. Can you take those pancakes for me, please?

-Yeah sure.-She took them and pass them to me-Here.

-Thanks. What do you think?- I said half eating, half speaking-After I finish eating we could go to the lake and walk or visit Hagrid.

-Yeah, sure.

…

We were sitting by the lake. Ginny is very beautiful. Since the moment she sat down the reflection of the sun by the water in her face make her look very pretty. We were in silence, but a comfortable one.

-Only two weeks.-she said.

-What?

-Only two weeks, two weeks and end of school. Time runs fast.-The same that I was thinking this morning.

-Yeah, it's unbelievable.

-You look good with that blue t-shirt. You know?-she said looking the ground.

-Emm… thanks.-I said as I fell the red color in my face.-You also look very pretty with that nice white dress.-Now the two of us were seeing the ground. On the corner of my eye I saw how Ginny start to blushes. We turn at the same time and our eye meet. All I want in this moment is to kiss her. Looking on her eyes everything out of my bubble, me and Ginny, doesn't matter. Our faces were very close to each other, and then…

-Harry?-asked Ron-Ginny?

Bloody hell. Ginny and I got away from each other as fast as we could. Naturally, we fall in our backs.

-What are you doing?- asked Ron.

-Emm… no-no-nothing-I said. Ginny again began to blush.

-Ajam. Sure.

-Ron! What Harry and I did, do, or will do is none of you business.-Shouted Ginny. Wow "will do" that sound as a "I love Harry and he loves me". Or what does she meant with that?

-I can't believe it. You were about to kiss! Harry Potter you can't! She isn't your girlfriend!-O,o.

Before I could answer Ginny was running to the castle. And I was in front of my best friend, and he was very mad.

**Review! Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I'm realy sorry y couldn't updated I was with a lot of homework (well I have a lot) but I was like ' I NEED TO UPDATE, I NEED TO UPDATE' so here is the chapter hope you like it and... pff wish me luck with the teachers and the homework :S**

**P.S: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!**

_Chapter 3: In problems_

"What the hell was that?"Snapped Ron.  
>"Ermm… well I... I really don't know" Harry answered a little ashamed; he was in problems. Everything that had happened was strange for him. <em>I broke with her and there she goes, telling me that I look good. <em>He thought. _And I was telling her the same! But for another part I'm happy 'cause she didn't broke apart, we were going to kiss!_  
>"Oh yeah, really? I don't think so." Ron said in a very angry voice.<br>" Ron look, I'm really sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen. We were sitting here talking, and then she told me that I look good. Then I told her the same -it would be a crime if I didn't-... Oww!" Well I deserve that one. "Sorry... ok well then we were about to kiss."  
>"You still like her?" Ron asked surprised? <em>Why is he surprised? He taught that I was over her? Ha! Yeah, sure. <em>Harry thought.  
>"Well... Ermm... Yes" Harry said looking down at his hands. He was feeling a little strange telling his best mate that he still like his sister.<br>"So… If you like her why don't you ask her to be with you... again?" Said Ron. Now at this point he's less mad. Thanks Merlin. But he like... told Harry to ask her or something like that? This was complicated for both of them, for Ron by telling Harry this and for Harry hearing his best mate talking about this topic.  
>"'Cause I thought it's a too fast to ask her, 'cause she... well all of us just lost Fred and I kinda, well… give her some time. I can't just go and ask her right now." Harry saw how Ron's face filled with pain, and realized what he said; he mentioned Fred.<br>"Mmhmm." Ron was sad. "Whatever. Good bye."And with that he walked away. Not angry, not happy… sad.  
>When he was enough faraway for Harry not to catch up with him and his slow waking, he stood up from the ground and walk to the castle not knowing what will happen next; with Ginny, with Ron, with the Dursleys, and with all. One problem ended but others started.<p>

...

Harry was climbing the stairs to the common room when he saw Ginny, she was in front of the Fat Lady. He asked her surprised.  
>"Hi. What are you doing out here? You weren't supposed to be in your dorm?"<br>"Hi. I just was waiting for you to arrive." She answered. That was a surprise for Harry, since when Ginny waits for him to arrive?  
>"Ok emm... why?" He asked.<br>"Oh, I only wanna ask you something."

"Ask."

"Oh… ok. What did Ron told you after I ran to the castle?" She asked.  
>"Nothing" He lied pretty bad.<br>"Mmhmm, yeah sure." She said sarcasticaly."Just tell me."  
>"Nothing that I can't solve" He said with a little smile.<br>"And what does have a easy solution that you can't tell me so I can help you?"  
>"'Cause you are part of it."More exactly she is 100% part of it. But he wasn't going to tell her that.<br>"An how am I part of it?"She asked in a curious voice.  
>"You'll know soon." Harry promised her, but not knowing when he will tell her.<br>"When?" She said a little desesperated.  
>"Someday."<br>"When? Please tell me." She begged.  
>"Nop." He said popping the 'p' "Someday you'll know. Good night Ginny."<br>"No!" She put her arm in front of him blocking his way "You are going to tell me. Now." She said in an authoritibe voice.  
>"No, no, and no." <em>This is fun, she look pretty when she is mad.<em> He thought. "You know that you look pretty when you are mad?" _Oups, that was suposed to stay in my mind._  
>She started to blush (<em>She also looks pretty when she's blushing<em>), his comment took her by surprise. Her arm fall down letting him walk by the Fat Lady. He said the password and walk into the common room leaving Ginny in shock. He took his head out of the portrait hole.  
>"Have nice dreams" Still shocked. "Maybe you should come in"<br>She nodded.  
>She entered in the common room and walk up to her dorm without a word. So he did de same.<p>

Harry arrived to the dorm begging that Ron had all ready fall asleep. In the dark he found Ron in his bed sleeping. Thanks Merlin, he is sleeping. He put on his pajamas, leaving his glasses in the table, and went to bed. It was difficult for him to fall asleep with all the things that were in his mind in that moment. But with hard work of taking away those thoughts, finally, he fall asleep.

**Hi again! Ok last chapter how many reviews where? One! Please review! 3 reviews= next chapter. :D love you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I know that by know I should have a lot more chapters and that by now you must be wishing me to die or something, but this month I have my new enemies (teachers).So yes, I don't have much time for my things, so from this moment on I will update each two weeks so I can really write a decent chapter and you don't feel disappointed by the chapter that came, in this case like a month later.**

**P.S: Do I own something? Ermm… I don't think so. :)**

**Love.**

Chapter 4

Harry woke up and turned to the table at his side to take his glasses. He took a look at the clock to see that it was 9 in the morning. A good time to wake up, not too late, and not too early. He turned to Ron's bed to see if he was still sleeping or already in the Great Hall. Stupid question, he was sleeping… and snoring. Harry decided to go have some breakfast.

He put on his shoes, in order his bed, and walked down to the common room. Neville was in a chair very concentrated in a book.

"Hi Neville" Harry said.

"Hi" He answered without taking away his eyes from the book.

"What are you reading?" Harry asked.

"It's a book of hierbology" Neville answered. "It's new, there are many new books in the library"

Mmm interesting.

"Why are there many new books?" Harry asked. He didn't heard about new books in the library, maybe he will go later and take a look.

"I have no idea, I was only waking by and I saw the books." Neville answered back.

"Okay, thanks see ya later"

He walk to the portrait hole and went out. His plan was to have breakfast and later go to the library to have a look over there

…

He arrived to the Great Hall and walked by the Greffindor table; the Great Hall was almost empty. Ginny was sitting over the Greffindor table; naturally, Harry sat next to her and took some cereal that was in front of him. Ginny looked a little strange… and she didn't say 'hi' to Harry.

"Hey, are you okay?" Harry asked worried.

"Eh? Oh yeah I'm only bored" She said with a lazy voice.

"You wanna do something?" He said and took the spoon to his mouth. He was thinking about going to the library, not really fun, but later going outside and make a special surprise to Ginny sounded good.

"What?" She said excited.

"Neville told me when I was in my way up to here that in the library they brought new books; we could go and see what's new over there. Maybe there's something interesting."

"Yeah! I don't really enjoy the library but it's better than nothing." She said with a smirk.

"Perfect, we could also go with Hagrid after that… if you want to" He added.

They both felt in silence wile Harry finished his cereal. The Great Hall was getting crowded by all the once that had woke up and were hungry. Harry had a plan, a flight in the light of the moon sounded good ... and more if Ginny did it with him. He still didn't knew how his plan would work out, there were many details; the broom, the invisibility cloak, and that Ginny wouldn't find out what they were going to do. He was trapped in his thoughts and after the third time she called him he popped out of his thoughts.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted.

"Ouu, yep… what?" He said embarrassed. When he saw Ginny's hard look his spoon became very interesting to him. "I'm sorry, I got lost in my thoughts" He gave a shy smile to her.

After the five most uncomfortable minutes of his life Ginny relaxed a bit. God she has a temper.

"You were thinking about…?... No you know what it doesn't matter, we can go now or you aren't finished with that?" She said pointing to the empty plate of cereal.

"Yes, I already ate all" He said back.

"Ok, we should go"

The two of them got up and walked to the entrance. Harry would have enough time to plan things in the library and on the way there. But he thought that perhaps Ginny was a little upset with him and he didn't like that at all, her gaze was intense and hard. They walked in a tense silence all the way up to the library. When they arrived, both stayed in shock, more than the half of the library was new!

"Wow" Both said.

"I… I'm going to take a look around" Ginny said in a murmur and Harry just nodded.

"Me too"

Harry started to walk around seeing the new books and all the new things. Picking books randomly, until he found one about him. _Wow_, he thought. Maybe he will read it later. A half hour later Ginny appeared from the corner of the shelf.

"Harry, we can go? I already saw all the books and now I'm bored" She said perfect for Harry's idea.

"Ok, you wanna go to Hagrid's house?"He asked.

"Yeah sure"

**If to give you the next chapter I have to go to bed at 3 a.m. I will go to bed at 3a.m, unless my mom force me to turn of the laptop.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 5 hope you like it. **

**P.S: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 5

Three hours later Harry and Ginny were walking outside from the house of Hagrid.

"Thanks Hagrid, see ya later" Harry said.

"Come back soon!" Hagrid told them before they went back inside the castle to eat something.

After they ate, they went to the common room to make some undone homework. Harry only was waiting for the perfect moment to take Ginny outside the castle and start his plan. He will take Ginny to fly in his broom, she could perfectly go in her own one but it would be more… nice if they fly in the same one.

So when Harry saw that it was already dark outside he closed his potions book and walk upstairs for his invisible cloak. He was by the stairs when Ginny called his name.

"Harry, where are you going?" She asked.

"Upstairs" He said and run to his dorm.

He took his broom and covered it with his cloak so that Ginny wouldn't see it and went back to the common room. Ginny was writing something about her essay, but when she saw Harry she stopped and looked up just in time to see him take her hand and walk her to the portrait hole.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked him, it was almost time to be in bed and if they see them outside they will give them detention. "It's late, we can't be outside."

He smiled and answered. "First, I am taking you outside the castle, and second, we can be outside because no one will see us."

"Oh."

They kept walking by the corridor until they reached the door and went outside. They were walking in silence, Harry and Ginny holding hands. He was leading her to the woods putting on practice the next step of his plan.

"Why are we walking to the woods?" She asked.

"I want to show you something"

"What?" Harry took the cloak from the broom and mounted it. When Ginny saw him do it she smiled. "It will be nice to fly, but we are going to get in problems." She pointed out.

"I don't think so. If we are too high they won't see us, and when we go back we will use my father´s cloak." He explained. "Coming or not?"

Ginny thought about it a minute but finally she decided to mount it. When she did so, Harry started to smile and flew to the dark sky. He will go very high so that they can't be seen and to have a better view of the stars. They were so high that they could see the top of the trees down their feet.

Harry flew around the top of the trees for a few minutes, the whole trip went in silence, but finally he stopped and looked back at Ginny. She had a beautiful smile all over her face that made her more beautiful.

"Enjoying the ride?" Harry asked her with a sweet smile.

"Yes, the night is beautiful." She breathed.

"And you help to do it more beautiful" He said in an embarrassed way. She only smiled and turned her head to the white shining full moon. They could hear the howl of a werewolf in the distance that made them remember Lupin.

"I miss him." She said in a sad tone not getting her eyes away from the moon.

"Me too, but there's nothing we can do about it. Just remember him like a good man and a good person that fought for a better future." He said in an optimistic tone.

"I think so."

And the silence fell over them. They were like that for a long time just starting at the moon, the sky, the stars, and in Harry's case, Ginny. There were many things to think about, others to enjoy, but in this moment the one that matters were them.

**Now that you read the chapter there are some points I have to mention. When Harry goes to find the Dursleys, he can be accompanied by Ginny or not. I just wanna know what you prefer it to be. If Ginny accompanies him they will go back together when they are looking for them, the two thing at the same time. But if they don't go together the story would be longer and the half or something like that of the story would be romance. So tell me what do you prefer you have this and the next chapter to tell me otherwise I will have to break my head thinking about what to do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys here's chapter 6. This one is in Ginny's POV since I only wanted for you to see what's going on inside her head. And about the late update: no comments, I'm only gonna say I hate myself. Yeah it's a bit depressing but whatever. Hope you like the chapter :D**

Ginny's POV

Three hours later we were walking outside Hagrid's house.

"Thanks Hagrid, see ya later." Harry said.

"Come back soon!" Hagrid told us before we went back to the castle to find something to eat.

We reached for the common room after we finished eating. I had some undone homework, and with nothing better to do I went to my dorm for my backpack.

When I returned to the common room I saw Harry also working on something. I pulled out my herbology book and continued working on the essay. It was getting darker so I turned on the light, that was enough to notice Harry reaching the stairs.

"Harry, where are you going?" I asked him.

"Upstairs." He answered back before running to his dorm. Great answer, I thought you were going to swim in the lake. I turned back to my essay.

A few minutes later I felt someone behind me, I turned around just in time to see him take my hand and drag me to the portrait hole. What the hell?

"Where are you taking me?"I asked him. It's almost bedtime, if someone sees us around we'll be in serious problems. "It's late, we can't be outside."

He smiled and answered me."First, I'm taking you outside the castle; and second, we can be outside 'cause no one will see us."

"Oh." Good point.

We kept walking until we reached the door and walked outside. We were in silence, holding hands. Wait a minute; we are walking to the forbidden forest!

"Why are we walking to the woods?" I asked.

"I want to show you something."

"What?" I asked.

Harry took… he's invisible cloak? What the hell? Whatever, he took his cloak and there it was his broom.

"It will be nice to fly, but we are gonna get in problems." I pointed out.

"I don't thing so. I f we're to high nobody will see us, and when we go back to the castle we will use this." He said while pointing to the cloak. He mounted the broom before saying. "So, coming or not?"

Hmm… well he has a point over there. I decided to mount it, and when I did so Harry smiled and flew to the sky. He flew very very high probably so that no one can see us. We were so high that I could see the top of the trees down my feet.

Harry flew around for a few minutes, it was a nice ride. Quiet, but nice. That made me smile. If only we were back maybe we could have a lot of these moments. Harry turned around and with a sweet smile asked me. "Enjoying the ride?"

"Yeah, the night is beautiful." I breathed.

"And you help to do it more beautiful." He said in an embarrassed way. Here he goes again, telling me so sweet things. I smiled and turned my head to the full moon. At the distances we could hear the howl of a werewolf. It vanished my smile.

"I miss him." I said looking a the moon remembering.

"Me too, but there's nothing we can do about it. Just remember him like a good man and a good person that fought for a better future." He said in an optimistic tone.

"I think so."

Silence fell over us. We were like this for a long time, just starting at the moon. I feel peace inside of me but at the same time I feel like I'm trapped. I have a lot of things to think about. I'm sad and happy at the same time. It's complicated and confused. I'm sad because all the death people, but in the other hand Harry is acting… weird. Like he wants to be with me but he does nothing about it. Frigging frustrating! I guess I'll have to wait and see what happens next.

**So since you guys didn't tell me what would you prefer (If Ginny goes with Harry or not) it's gonna be a surprise. Muahahaha. You'll find out next chapter what I'll do about it. Please review! I love the review you left me but I would like to know more about what you thing about the story. You like it, hate it, you would like it to have something. Just tell me about it. Ok? Till next chapter :) Love ya.**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Ok guys. I know some of you must hate me. I hate myself. The truth is that I just lost hope on this story and some original ideas came to me and I'm concentrated on them right now. Then I read the chapters and they just… suck. I'm editing them all and I'm going to write the next one. If someone of you like this idea please let me know if not I'll just delete the story and see what else to post. I'm thinking about Peeta's POV. So… any opinions about all these? Please let me know. I beg you. Ok that sounded a bit desperate. And again I'm realy realy sorry 'bout this you know I love you.**


End file.
